


Why We Keep Starting Fires

by HalcyonFrost



Series: Different Life, Same You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Asgardian Tony Stark, Asgardian!Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aesir!tony, bottom!tony, it's fluffy smut, the teensiest bit of plot you've ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends since childhood, Tony was more than enthusiastic when just being "friends" with Loki slowly morphed to "so I like kissing him" and to "I love him" a little later with all the ease of breathing. The sex part actually came a while after, but they're more than making up for lost time now. </p>
<p>(A continuation of "I've Grown to Love You (Far More Than I Should Have)" with way more smut and only a smidgen of plot. It's PWP. Asgardian!Tony PWP. It needs little more introduction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Keep Starting Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> Ever since I mentioned wanting to continue my Asgardian!Tony fic (if you haven't read it, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077095), and things will make a lot more sense if you do. It's short at around 5k words.) with some bottom!Tony porn, Isa mentioned it again in almost every. Single. Message. In between teasing that IGTLY only had hand jobs in it. So now this 'verse has real porn. xP
> 
> We're just not going to talk about how long it took me to finish. Nope. *walks off*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Original characters belong to Marvel, I don't own them, fan-written derivative work, for shits and giggles, you know the song and dance.

There has never been any shortage of Asgardian women that fantasize of being consort to Asgard's golden prince. To be honest, quite a few men would have volunteered for the position without any shame, but Tony, for one, never understood the draw. To be honest though, he was heavily biased in the opposition because who could compare the heavy-set Thor with his bright exuberance in life to the whipcord muscles of the younger prince and his secret brilliance? 

When said raven-haired beauty happened to be currently kneeling on Tony's bed and stripping his shirt off in one flash of arched back and tempestuous flex of muscles across a chest Tony wanted so badly to just lick... Well... Thor is the last thing that would come to Tony's mind now. 

Loki's grin is wild and full of mischief, teeth bared in delight as he leans back in over Tony. The pleasant chill of Loki's hands sliding down Tony's bare sides is more than enough to set a shiver through Tony as fingers slip under his waistband to settle with thumbs at the front of his hip bones. "You made me wait." He accuses airily and slides himself closer between Tony's spread thighs. 

Tony moans as they rub together, still clothed from the waist down, though Tony is barely so. "I was _asleep_ , if you hadn't noticed. Had- uhn... shit..." _had work_ , he meant to say before Loki went and hitched Tony up by the backs of his knees to better fit against him. There had been a legitimate job that had been preoccupying Tony for several days without sleep, so when he finally finished, he pulled together just enough energy to clean up and put on pants before passing out face down in bed. Then he was startled into consciousness by Loki, and it evolved to this. 

"Work, I know. Don't you always? I waited more than enough time to assure you were well-rested before waking you." 

He musters a scowl that's not half as irritated as intended. "So you kicked me off the bed to accomplish that?" 

Loki chuckles, nipping at Tony's earlobe lightly, but Tony refuses to give in to his body's urge to curl towards the sound of that voice, extremely tempting as the urge is. "I _gently_ nudged you off the bed with my feet. It worked, did it not?" 

"I'm bruised now. Smiths can't be bruised and aching when there's weapons to make." 

"Oh, a few bumps will be the least of your worries compared to what I plan to do to you tonight. I'm debating whether or not to let you walk without a limp afterwards." 

He's far more aroused by the prospect than he should be when he really does need to work tomorrow and feeling the evidence Loki always leaves behind in great variety and abundance would not help concentration at all. Just because it _could_ be healed with a spell or two didn't mean Tony would _choose_ to do so. 

Already raking his nails lightly over Loki's back, Tony sighs contentedly with eyes closed. "I don't know if you're the worse influence on me or vice versa." Maybe Tony had snuck into the palace a couple (dozen) times after they hadn't seen each other in too long (more than a week), and maybe Tony would purposefully work that much harder to leave a _lasting_ effect on Loki if Tony knew he had princely duties soon after, but surely that wasn't inspiration for this. Loki had enough bright and wonderfully evil ideas all on his own. 

"Would you rather go back to sleep? I can arrange the privacy." He sits up, and Tony responds with a disgruntled grunt of annoyance as he grabs Loki's arms to stop him moving away any farther, jerking him back down. Mischief. They didn't name him God of Mischief for nothing; sharp eyes glitter with it when he leers down at Tony. 

"If you try to leave, I'll catch up before you reach the door, and _you'll_ be the one getting fucked." Tony responds with equally playful threatening in his tone and a curl of his lips. 

Rather than test the challenge, Loki snorts and sets his elbows on the bed at either side of Tony's ribs, supporting his weight as he leans in to rest their foreheads together. "Well, now, we can't have that, can we? A simple smith bedding a high prince? How wicked." 

Tony's face pulls into a theatrical level of offense that would fail to fool anyone. "You self-important ass-" 

Loki smothers the insult by sticking his tongue in Tony's mouth and successfully transforming the rest of the phrase into a moan. The kiss is filthy and messy, well-practiced to turn Tony into a boneless mass under his lover's thorough ministrations in record time all while Tony steals away Loki's breath in return. He lets his hands smooth over the creamy skin he's well-memorized, every jut of bone and taut stretch of muscle so close to the surface that he can see every tendon flexing when Loki moves. He's mesmerizing to watch, and Tony takes every opportunity to get Loki into a position where they're free to explore each other to the point of being as familiar with the other's body as they are with their own. That level of intimacy was reached years ago, but frequent reminders were always welcomed. Loki is a god, and Tony worships at his personal altar of flesh and sweat. Tony prays for pleasure, which Loki gladly gives while taking his own from Tony as fair price. 

By the time Loki releases Tony, both men are panting out vague laughter when they could catch enough breath to form the sound, the taste of Loki still sharp on Tony's tongue when Loki speaks softly against his lips. " _Yet_ , love. Can't have that _yet_." He pecks a quick kiss to Tony's lips, brushes their noses together. "I have plans for the immediate and near futures. Perhaps later though." 

They'd never hesitated to switch roles, but Tony far preferred to be the one limping away afterwards. Call it a matter of being able to escape their usual lives. Together, Tony safely loses controls while Loki gains it, and as neither are able to do such things elsewhere in their lives, they trust each other with the reversal in private. It sears; this slide of flesh and giving of one's own body to the graces of another, and no matter what position they find themselves in, Tony never fails to get lost in it. 

Loki places a lingering kiss to the outside curve of Tony's mouth, then one at the edge of his jaw, another to the hollow beside his windpipe as the smith tilts his head to accept them with a lazy smile. "If something is considered 'wicked' or 'unseemly' by society's terms, I am, in fact, _more_ likely to try it." 

"Like socializing with a black smith?" He slides his hand down to take hold of his own cock, giving a leisurely stroke to spark his nerves as Loki continues the path down sensitized flesh. 

"Like teaching magic to and bedding a blacksmith. And a male one, at that, for added scandal. Not high on my father's list of acceptable pastimes for his dear sons, but you're so very good at tempting me into rebellion." Reaching the bend where neck met shoulder, Loki sucks a dark mark on warm skin, Tony arching into the body above him and running his fingers through wavy hair when Loki finishes with a savoring lick across the purpling skin. "All the most exciting things in life go against the rules." 

"You've never been one for rules anyway." 

"The path least travelled is the path I prefer."

"Is the path with the most opportunities for mischief." Tony corrects.

"You know me well."

Tony laughs softly when Loki traces up over his Adam's apple with his tongue before shifting back again and moving his body back from Tony as well. 

Every spot known to make Tony keen and beg is covered with gentle brushes of lips and delicious swipes of tongue. The further Loki goes, the more he teases Tony's already loose pants off, small tugs at first as Tony lifts his hips to accommodate and draw closer to the attention of a deft mouth along the soft skin below his navel, a fleeting kiss to the head of his cock, and the flesh of his inner thighs. Tony is making inarticulate sounds of mixed pleasure and protest at the teasing before he even realizes he's making noise at all and grasps at Loki's shoulders with both hands when Loki finally removes the offending clothing the rest of the way with a single movement. 

Left naked before his lover with cock hard and curved up against his stomach, Tony watches Loki step out of his own pants and return to prowl over him. Loki's right hand settles on Tony's inner thigh, the back of the hand brushing against the sensitive skin of his balls with his knuckles pressed at the small patch of skin just above his hole. He moans, eyes closing for only a second to surrender to sensation before he forces them open to watch. 

But Loki moves like a snake, and by the time Tony is aware, Loki is already face to face with him again, left hand grazing Tony's arm as it lies useless in the blanket, fingers twisting in the sheets. He rolls his head to the side for the view - if Loki takes the opportunity to set his mouth to making more marks on Tony's exposed throat, then he won't complain - of long digits trailing their way up Tony's arm, just heavy enough to be felt while being light enough to make him want more. Tony untangles his grip from the blanket and raises his arm to meet the hand as it reaches his wrist. Fingertips slip between Tony's joints, gentle and affectionate one second before the hold tightens, and his wrist is pinned back to bed at the same time as Loki sinks his teeth into Tony's throat and a slick finger penetrates him. 

A loud cry escapes his lips as his body seizes and does nothing but move towards the sudden sensations of mixed pain/pleasure, a word that sounds unmistakably like Loki's name falling in praise over and over as Loki keeps Tony exactly where he wants him. Exactly where Tony wants to be too, by happy coincidence, so the struggle isn't even half-hearted at best. His restrained arm unconsciously pushes against the hold without give; the other hand of his that he hadn't even realized had moved now resting at end of five scratches down Loki's arm. 

Hips shift towards the finger moving in him slowly and the long cock tucked beside Tony's as magic eases the way with a few softly spoken words against the red but unbroken skin of his neck. Another finger is added, and Tony grunts at the welcome intrusion, mind screaming for more as he moves his free hand to lightly scratch along Loki's scalp. "Keep going, come on." 

A twist makes Tony's breath hitch tightly in his airway, Loki humming in contemplation. "I suppose I shouldn't make you wait as long as you made me wait." 

"No, don't you dare wait." All threat is lost in his voice as he sighs a desperate breath and undulates into the attention unashamedly. 

Loki purrs again, rubbing his nose at the edge of Tony's jaw and coaxing the smith's head back to face him. For all the hunger in the curve of his lips, Loki's eyes are soft with affection and lust in equal measure, tender and loving in their gaze though the absinthe color is blown to thin rings around twin black abysses. "I couldn't bear to do anything else. Not when your cheeks are red with anticipation and arousal for me. _Because_ of me. I couldn't resist the temptation, love. I never have been able to; nor will I ever." Stealing another kiss, they moan together in concert for only a few moments before Loki pulls back, looking down between them as he removes his fingers from Tony to direct the head of Loki's cock in instead. 

Tony breathes deeply as Loki inches in steadily until he's fully seated. Giving a few experimental rolls of his hips, Loki nuzzles the corner of Tony's jaw againas Tony groans and winds his legs around Loki's waist with ankles notched together at the swell of Loki's ass. The feeling is altogether weightless and weighed down, in bliss of pleasure while Loki's body is a heavy and welcome presence that keeps his mind here. 

"You feel amazing." Shivers trickle down Tony's spine as a kiss is placed just below his ear. For all the rush to get here, now it's a slow burn that spreads to the tip of every finger and fills Tony's head with soft noise and single-minded thoughts. "It's almost a shame I'm unable to boast of having such a gem such as you for my consort." 

Scoffing, Tony tilts his head to bite at the curve of Loki's shoulder. "Please. You like not having anyone else eying me." Though Loki can't see it, Tony grins for a second before pulling a pout. "Otherwise they'd wonder just what it was that kept your attention. They'd want to... test their theories as to my attraction of a prince." 

Loki growls and tightens his hold predictably, snapping his hips against Tony harder. It forces a surprised noise of pleasure from Tony, fluid leaking onto his stomach from the tip of his cock. "Perhaps the secret is better as it is then. With you as _mine_ and mine alone." His rhythm keeps on the good side of hard and a little rough while the air of possessiveness still tainted Loki's actions into biting and marking Tony in clearly visible places. "Don't think I'm unaware of what you're doing either." 

Maybe his subtle baiting wasn't that subtle after all. But where's the fun if he admitted it? Tony instead contracts his legs to pull Loki further into him, and they both groan, chest-deep and ragged. "And what I am I doing exactly?" 

Loki's laugh vibrates along his skin. "Nothing I'm not willing to play along with." 

"Then play along and fuck me a little harder." He challenges. 

Humming in feigned contemplation, Loki sits up slightly to part his knees wider, framing Tony's lower half quite nicely and slotting himself _very_ close. "Just as I intended." The next thrust is deep and fast, the perfect angle to drag across just the right spot and wrack a broken sound from Tony. 

Gasping in when Loki pulls back, a sharp "Loki!" is thrown from his lips with the next thrust. His able hand moves to grab a palm full of Loki's firm ass while their entangled hands shift to better meet with palm against palm and fingertips wrapped over knuckles. Loki leans back in, and Tony's cock is caught between their stomachs, wringing chants of _faster_ and _harder, Loki, please harder_. Words of adoration are panted into his ear alongside filthy praises; Tony rocks into the waves of motion, so close it was starting to hurt. Loki turns his head and crashes their lips together in an open-mouthed mess of a kiss, their pace is becoming is becoming less rhythmic and more desperate, racing to the edge as nerves sang in delight for all the sensations his mind was racing to process. 

Climax hits like the crack of a whip, clinging to the body above him as he comes with a strained groan of Loki's name. His own is gasped in surprise by Loki, but Tony's mind whites out before he can hear the rest. Loki's already slowed by the time Tony comes down, his insides slick as his stomach is with his own release. It's equal parts bliss and filth, and Tony wouldn't change it for the world. 

Loki shifts to pull his cock from Tony and sidles down to rest at his side with head to Tony's shoulder. Calloused fingers blindly circle the scar set over Tony's sternum, pale flesh raised in a brand of magic that had very nearly killed Tony two years ago. If it weren't for Loki's affinity for caressing it, Tony would hate the very sight of the mark, but Loki had changed that viewpoint. Now, Tony only traces little circles on Loki's forearm while Loki occupies himself with the scar. 

Body heat wraps them in a warm cocoon as they slowly regain their breath, more complex thoughts allowing themselves to trickle in. The hand of Tony's that's trapped under Loki is stroking along the ridges of his spine idly, and Tony can feel the answering smile against his shoulder before the body shakes with a slight laugh. "I had meant to last much longer than that." Loki confesses. 

Tony smiles and kisses Loki's temple. "Been a while since we've had much time for each other. Don't assume there's not a second round already on my mind."

"Mm." Releasing a content sigh, Loki shifts one leg to lay on top of Tony's and tangle them up further. "At this rate, there could be several before we must part."

"And you're saying this like it's a bad thing, why?"

"Because I wish we had the ability to actually take our time."

"We will." He runs soothing lines down Loki's lower back. "And when we're out and free, I will spend hours on end, thoroughly _worshipping_ you until you miss these days."

Loki tugs Tony closer at the promise, his pounding heart strong enough to be felt through Tony's side where Loki pressed to him. "On the contrary, I look forward to you being my one and only supplicant. I can be sure to _personally_ reward for such loyalty and dedication."

"And I get to be the pampered god too, on occasion."

"Whenever you'd like, love."

Tony is the only to snuggle nearer this time, nearly lying on his side in the effort to cuddle. "We've got the paths mapped, we're working the magic, not much longer until we can go. Leave Asgard, leave The Nine, go beyond anything we know, and far out of reach of any strings Odin Allfather can summon to restrain us. We could travel, spend days in bed, get married, live some place where no one knows or cares who we are or-"

Loki sits up sharply enough that Tony's wince is hidden in the jostle of movement. "What did you say?"

"Uh, I think 'spend days in bed' was the main highlight of-"

"After that. You said something after that." A neutrality in Loki's expression that Tony finds terrifying then morphs into a hopeful smile. "You said 'married'." He lays himself over Tony again, pressing their foreheads together, and wearing a smile fit to make the suns look dim. "Say it again."

Relief floods through Tony. He lowers his voice to a private whisper and puts his hands on Loki's cheeks. "We could get married."

"Phrase it as a question. _Ask_ me."

"When we get out, do you want to marry me?"

Loki attacks Tony's mouth with a ravenous kiss as if they hadn't just spent the past hour doing that and more. Tony gives as good as he receives though, and when they finally break apart, Loki's eyes are blown with arousal. "Yes. Do you?"

"Would I have mentioned it otherwise?"

Loki grins again and seals their lips together. The effect the conversation has had on him is evident and rubbing against the front of Tony's thigh without shame. "Tony..." Barely audible, the word is mouthed against wet lips before Tony flips them over, effortlessly taking the lead on his knees between Loki's legs this time.

He pecks kisses along Loki's chest, tastes sweat under his tongue, and feels every twitch and shudder as Loki groans and buries his fingers in Tony's short hair. Ignoring the breathy encouragements to go faster is remarkably easy when Tony's having so much fun taking his time cleaning up the smear of white with a languorous lick along on a quivering abdomen, trailing his mouth over hips that are impossible to keep still. Loki doesn't bother to hold back groaning his lover's name as Tony nears the swelling cock only to ignore it completely and attend to teasing the sack below with gentle nuzzles, slicking already damp skin with saliva.

Though the muscles are tense, Loki splays his legs wide in a struggle not to clench around Tony's head. To reward the consideration, Tony places a soft kiss to the base of Loki's cock and runs the flat of his tongue along the underside from nest of curls to leaking head. The fingers in his hair had been gentle so far, but once he takes the exposed cock head into his mouth and sucks, Loki arches up with a cut off cry and grips the unlucky strands of hair caught in his hold. 

It takes a few seconds for Loki to loosen his fingers again, and Tony takes in a few more inches of the shaft, pulls back, swirls his tongue around the tip before descending once more, and repeating the action all over again with a little more suction and a loud hum to make Loki gasp and throw his head back with a husky laugh. Each time, Tony takes in a little more, cheeks hollowed with each draw back and one hand covering what his mouth wasn't. When the tip hits the back of his mouth, instead of moving away, he relaxes his throat and takes it down until his nose brushes skin. An utterly broken noise of praise erupts from Loki, his hips chasing Tony's mouth when he starts to pull up. 

With musk in his nose, salt on his tongue, and Loki's incoherent but approving noises, Tony is all too inclined to continue with the torturously slow method. It's quite comfortable from his position, just a bit of friction against the bed to keep his own cock interested. Personally speaking, he could last a while longer, and he intends to haul Loki along with him. Until... 

"Tony," a touch to his cheek draws Tony's attention to Loki's reddened face. Tony hums a question, and Loki moans. " _Please_ , Tony." Complete with the little lip bite that Loki knows Tony has a guilty affinity for. Bastard. 

_Well._ They're not stopping after this anyway... And Loki does always look so glorious coming from Tony's mouth. 

Keeping their eyes locked, Tony swallows Loki back down without hesitation. Loki's eyes shudder as he lets out one of those careless laughs that Tony had fallen in love with the second he first heard it. Going further, he moves both hands under Loki's hips and gives them a slight push, wordless consent for Loki to go for it. Though drunk on lust, Loki glances down to make sure before thrusting up into the welcoming mouth, working in short strokes so as not to choke Tony. Not that Tony hadn't already gotten rid of his gag reflex a long while ago for things like this. 

Tony pushes down and swallows tightly again, and Loki's hips stutter as he comes with a rasping groan down Tony's throat. Loki's still panting through the aftershocks when Tony pulls back to run soothing licks along a twitching shaft, sated for the time being, but undoubtedly still willing whenever Tony propositioned. And speaking of...

As soon as Loki's finished, Tony climbs up to straddle one of Loki's thighs, wrapping a hand around his own length with a soft moan and jerking himself off fast and rough. Hazy green eyes open, and a lazy grin pulls at Loki's mouth as he shifts onto his elbows and then sits up close enough that that the back of Tony's knuckles brush against Loki's stomach with every stroke. Loki's palms smooth along the outside of Tony's thighs as lips set to his throat, warmth nearly stifling with each intake of air. 

"Come for me, Tony." His normally rough voice was hoarse from sex, just the right sound to send Tony over the edge, groaning against his lover's shoulder as Loki hums in satisfaction. Elegant fingers run through Tony's hair again, straightening it out before rubbing in the opposite direction to muss it again. "You're beautiful when you're worn out like this." Loki's preen is audible, utterly relaxed curled around Tony as Tony leans into the smooth body. It's delightful. 

"You mean when I'm worn out like this because of you?"

"A contributing factor, most likely."

They each release a solidifying breath and settle leaning their weight into each other as counter balances, warm silence for a handful of precious moments while they regain themselves again. 

"So how long?" Tony pipes up first. 

"Hm?"

"The spells you're working on. How long until we're out and to a private room to make like Midgardian rabbits?"

"The talismans I'm crafting should be able to store enough magic to keep the concealment spell in place for near a month after we trigger them, even on the off chance that our own magic is depleted for whatever reason. That should leave us plenty of time to slip beyond Heimdall's gaze." Loki sighs and leans back enough to face Tony. Frustration is in the lines of Loki's furrowed brow, impatience in his frown. "But the work to craft them is complicated. No other object in history has performed this task, you realize. I'm creating half of these wards from scratch or building on the bases of others. It's not a quick job. Optimistically though, I think two months."

Tony blinks, then blinks again for good measure while the words settle in. _Years_ they've been planning this. Decades upon decades, since they were young children, and now, as fully grown men, it's finally close. The thought is breath-taking. "Two months? Really? You're not just teasing me?"

"Not about this." Loki smiles softly. "I should be finished soon after Thor's coronation, coincidentally. A shame it couldn't be sooner; my disappearance would just ruin his grand celebration." Gentle affection had split into bitter jealousy and ugly envy at the end, and Tony frowns. 

Shifting to sit on one leg and get in a little closer to Loki, he takes the god's face in his hands. "Hey, no brother talk in bed. Clothes are off, so is any mention of Thor. Unless you want me to get dressed again."

Loki's arms snake around Tony's waist and pull him close. "I'd rather you stay naked; it will be far more efficient for when I have you again shortly."

Tony growls and slips his arms around Loki's neck. "Sounds good. After a little recovery."

"After a little recovery." Loki agrees, touching their noses together. "I intend to keep you in bed for several hours yet."

"I have absolutely no problem with that plan."

"I didn't think you would."

"But I'm riding you next time."

"That was to be my suggestion." Loki shrugs casually as his eyes fall closed, releasing a soft exhale, every bit of tension drained from his body. 

"I love you." It's all the more obvious why he does in moments like this. While Loki isn't the favorite prince of Asgard by most Aesir's opinions, by Tony, he beloved more than anyone else. 

Lids heavy with near-sleep open just so Loki can look fondly on Tony. "As I adore you. Even if you are so damned difficult to get alone at times."

"I'm worth it."

"You are." He answers without hesitation.

"You are too. Every second." Laying his head back on Loki's shoulder, Tony relaxes into him again, Loki mirroring the action so they propped each other up. "I'm going to enjoy having you all to myself before the seasons change. No more concealment spells, no more hiding."

"Two months." Loki echoes, his voice already drifting off into sleep. 

"Two months." And Tony follows him to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> There are the fics that work with you and fics that fight you. This fought me. The first draft, I trashed completely after glaring at it for couple weeks. Second draft was in progress before I got sick (again) and when I came back, AO3 had deleted the draft with my notes and tags, so then didn't look at it for a while out of anger. This thing has had three to four complete re-drafts. And every time I write a PWP, I change my smut-writing style, it seems. So yeah. There's that. I'm very tired for so very many reasons.
> 
> I do have ideas/headcanons/plot-ish things for continuing fics in this 'verse, but my fluff muse can be elusive, and I want to get back to work on "The Hands We're Dealt" series because that fic is some serious stress relief to write. Gotta love evil!Tony for that.
> 
> NOW there's a question for my lovely readers. There are two possible lines of continuation for this series. One's heavy on the angst (VERY heavy and might or might not be such a happy ending) and the happy alternative. Do you want the intended continuation (the angst that I've planned since the start) or the happy? Or I could write them both and post 'em at the same time so that happy can heal the angst? 
> 
> Keep in touch here and/or on my tumblr ([halcyonfrost.tumblr.com](ww.halcyonfrost.tumblr.com)) for more fangirling over Marvel and Frostiron, plus see me procrastinating fics and whinging over writer's block.


End file.
